


Settling In

by beforeyouspeak



Series: Hermione and A Solstice Ritual [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Hat Trick, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Hermione and A Solstice Ritual [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634185
Comments: 9
Kudos: 336





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acautionarytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/gifts).



Hermione knew things were bound to change as a result of the _little_ spell on Solstice. It was the pace of the change that she had not entirely prepared for.

They had been kind enough to let her rest after she collapsed (passed out). They even let her wake naturally, but then they were on her again. Looking back, she couldn’t even remember how many times they had ensured to complete the bond before the clock struck midnight. Each of the 3 Black sisters were demanding in their own way.

Unsurprisingly Bellatrix simply took the things she wanted, physical or otherwise. Hermione found that she was more than willing to give anything the witch asked for. Andromeda drew the most unexpected desires, words, and actions from Hermione. And Narcissa... Narcissa was the perfect picture of discipline. She never wavered in her claim over Hermione. She never showed a single crack in the crafted dispassionate persona. And it made Hermione’s blood flow molten through her veins.

The wanting of them was endless, even after the completion of the spell. Hermione wasn’t entirely sure if there was magick at work or simple lust. She had never had a single lover as attractive (or skilled) as any one of the Black sisters. To have 3 verged on insanity.

It hadn’t been _practical_ to move into Black Manor, and yet it had taken only 24 hours and half a dozen orgasms for her to agree. She suspected the agreement would not have held up in court, as she had been tied down at the time and struggling for breath as Andromeda pushed her fingers into her hard and slow. The orgasm had been just out of reach for what felt like days and the witch held it purposefully away. Bellatrix had claimed her chest with lips and teeth, making her plight only worse. And Narcissa watched from near by. Cool eyes taking her in. Hermione couldn’t tear her eyes away from the way the blonde was casually consuming her. It made her want to do _anything_ the blonde demanded. So when she asked again in sotto voice, pulling seductively against Hermione’s magic, Hermione agreed and her eyes slammed shut at the force of the climax.

She had been impressed with the sheer speed at which the witches moved when they wanted something. They hadn’t actually _untied_ her, though Andromeda had been kind enough to turn her over to stretch and massage her limbs while Narcissa and Bellatrix summoned elves with instructions to gather all of her things. By the time Andromeda had gotten her re-situated with her knees tucked under her, Bellatrix had stripped and knelt behind her. She had pushed into her deep and wide with Hermione didn’t know what, but couldn’t form a single thought to even ask what it was. Particularly not when Narcissa sat bare and legs spread within the reach of her tongue. As helpless as she was, she couldn’t deny how much she wanted to take from the blonde if only to regain a modicum of agency.

She settled in quickly. She _understood_ that ancient magick was not something to be underestimated. But her things slipped seamlessly on to shelves and drawers as though she had always lived in the walls of the manor. Her prettiest dresses, she found tucked just inside Narcissa’s closet. Her favorite books sat stacked high on Andromeda’s nightstand. Her quill and journal laid on Bellatrix’s desk. The Black sisters offered her a bedroom, but in Hermione’s estimation it was pointless. What would an empty (albeit gorgeous) room be with her things scattered as they already were. Narcissa had looked rather smug when Hermione had reluctantly admitted that she would share space with each of them in turn.

It was positively surreal to wake with one of the Black sisters wrapped around her, then to put on her work clothes and floo to the ministry as though her entire life hadn’t changed overnight. It was only vaguely mortifying when two days before Christmas, she walked into her office only to find the name plate changed. Seeing _Hermione Black_ emblazoned in script across her door made her magic bubble just under her skin. She should have known her scheming _spouses, soulmates, whatever_ would have pulled some pureblooded hierarchy bullshit without even telling her. As much as she wanted go directly back to the manor and give Bellatrix, who she suspected was the culprit, a rather large piece of her mind. But she had _things to do._ Things that did not include the 3 mischievous witches that would be the death of her one way or another. She did take 5 minutes to write a quick and possibly caustic note and send it off via owl. Even if she couldn’t address the offense directly, she wanted them to know that she wouldn’t take it laying down (so to speak).

Hermione did the best she could to go about her day. Even just before Christmas, there was a shockingly large amount of paperwork to do and meetings to attend. If she didn’t look at her door, she could almost believe that it was a normal day and that her life hadn’t been turned on its head. She did her best to focus on work and get things done. She had only two working days before the Ministry would close for the week between Christmas and New Years. And somehow she suspected that the Black Sisters would not be amenable to her working through the break, which had previously been her habit.

She had managed to have a fairly average day through lunch and was having a nice tea break with her office mate, when she caught a whiff of familiar magic. Before she could really react (prepare herself), Narcissa strode into the office like she owned it. Hermione got to her feet, setting her tea cup down attempting not to spill it.

Hermione knew that she should say something, anything, but her tongue didn’t seem to want to work. Narcissa was looking at her with the same calm burning expression that she had the previous night when they were in a compromising position in bed. She finally snapped from her stupor when the blonde raised an amused eyebrow.

“Miss Black, what a surprise. What can we do for you,” Hermione said hoping her voice didn’t sound too strained.

“Madame, if you please,” Narcissa purred seeming far too pleased with herself for Hermione’s comfort.

“Yes, of course. Forgive me,” Hermione said automatically, suddenly very aware of the name change on her door and the presence of her colleague.

“We had come to the ministry to handle a bit of... _family paperwork._ I had wondered if you were free for a few minutes,” Narcissa said clearly enjoying watching Hermione squirm.

Hermione heard her boss’ door open behind her hoping that she would be saved from the awkward situation in front of her.

“Oh, Narcissa,” Amelia Bones said coming out of her office. “Its been ages. How are you?”

Much to Hermione’s dismay, she strode over to the blonde and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

“I am quite well, Amelia. It has been far too long.”

Hermione watched in awe as Narcissa turned on the charm.

“What are you doing in our little corner of the Ministry,” Amelia asked. Her tone was innocent, but Hermione could help feeling like she was probing for something.

“My sisters and I had flooed in for a bit of paperwork. I was just asking Hermione, here, if she could spare a few minutes to come assist us.”

“Oh, of course she can,” Amelia offered immediately.

Hermione felt the flush creeping up her neck at the conversation.

“That is so kind of you, Amelia. We will have to have tea soon.”

“It would be an honor,” the witch said seeming rather eager to Hermione’s ears. “In fact, Hermione, why don’t you pack your things for the day?”

“But,” Hermione shuddered, “I haven’t finished...”

“Nonsense. I am certain you have done more than enough. Its nearly the holidays. I would hate for the Black sisters to think I am not a generous boss. Please, pack your things and go a few hours early.”

At the near begging and firm look on Narcissa’s face, Hermione ducked into her office and started gathering her things. She was not up for a public showdown with the blonde just yet. And it was clear that Amelia wanted to ask questions, she couldn’t imagine why she would stick around for that when she was being given such an out. When she emerged from her office, she thought that Narcissa and Amelia looked far too cozy.

“There you are,” Narcissa said as though it had been hours instead of a few minutes. “Shall we?”

Hermione fell into step quickly moving closer to the blonde. In spite of how awkward she was feeling, being near to the witch made her settle in ways that were still unfamiliar. She resisted melting into her side, though she wanted to.

“Narcissa, not to point out the obvious, but this is my work place. You can’t just interrupt,” Hermione said feeling petulant.

Narcissa hummed low, but didn’t stop walking. “Not to point out the obvious, but it appears I can. There are a few legal arrangements that need finalizing after your little... _ritual._ ”

“You could have just asked me ahead of time,” Hermione hissed.

“Oh, but where is the fun in that,” Bellatrix said joining them. “Don’t you like our little surprises?”

“ _None_ of your surprises have been _little_ ,” Hermione said unable to resist flirting with the dark witch.

Bellatrix chuckled darkly.

“She isn’t known for her subtly,” Andromeda said walking up behind them.

“Very good, we are here,” Narcissa directed them towards a door Hermione had never seen before.

The door to the _Office of Pureblooded Affairs_ was heavy and looked much older than the rest of the ministry. Hermione was quite certain that she shouldn’t go inside.

“It will be fine,” Andromeda said with a hand at the small of her back. “You are a Black now. If I’m not mistaken, the ministry has already recognized the name change.”

“I thought my name changing on my door was perhaps a prank,” Hermione said sharply.

“Don’t be cross,” Narcissa said evenly. “The ancient magic is powerful. This little exercise in paperwork simply puts in writing what you already know. You are ours.”

Hermione blushed and didn’t meet her eyes. It was all still a lot to take in.

“I am the head of house,” Bellatrix said over her shoulder wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. “I am responsible for all under my name. You will be properly registered as a Black. Trust me. I would never let harm come to you.”

Hermione melted into the hold and turned her head enough to softly connect their lips. Bellatrix took that as enough agreement to move them through the door.

The room was truly nothing like Hermione had ever seen. The interior was dark and truly like stepping back in time 200 years. She felt the blood wards washed over her, but they didn’t set her blood a flame in her veins. So it appeared that Bellatrix was right. Again. _Dammit._

Instinctively she straightened her spine hiding her nerves. She might not have ever expected to be in this mind bending situation, but she also wasn’t going to surrender her lovers to anyone. So if some _family paperwork_ (whatever the bloody hell that meant) was required, she would happily step up to it. She smiled fondly as Narcissa’s arm slipped around her waist as they stopped in front of a counter at the back of the room.

“Madames Black,” the elderly wizard behind the counter said nearly bowing, “we had wondering when we would be seeing you. Congratulations on your bond.”

“Thank you,” Bellatrix said leaning on the polished wood. “We came to complete the registry and any other paperwork that is outstanding.”

“It would be our honor to assist the Ancient and Nobel House of Black on this auspicious occasion. It will take us a few moments to prepare a room and the documents. Could we offer you refreshments while you wait?”

“That would be acceptable,” Narcissa answered. “Afternoon tea would be adequate.”

“Right away, Madame Black.”

Narcissa guided Hermione and her sisters to a private alcove, depositing Hermione between herself and Andromeda. Seemingly against her will, Hermione felt herself relax at their proximity and the semi-private location.

“You need to do a better job of eating,” Andy said running the cool back of her hand over the clammy skin of Hermione’s pale face.

“I ate,” she said petulantly. “I’m just nervous.”

Andy turned her chin gently so that Hermione could see nothing but her dark eyes.

“We would murder every witch, wizard and child to protect you. You never need to fear when we are with you,” the witch said quietly their lips nearly touching.

Andromeda did not kiss her, but Hermione felt her magical presence buzzing all over her skin. Hermione wanted nothing more than to bury herself in her arms, but hadn’t quite forgotten that they were technically still in the ministry. Instead she anchored herself by holding Andy’s hand tightly and burying her other hand in Narcissa’s robe.

“If this is enough to make you nervous, we need to work on your dueling,” Bellatrix said. It was not said unkindly and paired with the utter concern on her face, Hermione couldn’t find it in her to be mad at the comment.

“Perhaps we should,” Hermione sighed. She released Andy when she was handed a cup of tea just the way she liked it.

“Eat and drink,” Narcissa instructed.

Hermione did as she was told, soaking in the presence of her lovers. Sitting in the middle of them gave her the illusive peace she had always wanted. She looked up and caught a tender look in Bellatrix’s eyes that set butterflies loose in her stomach.

“This will make you completely legally ours,” Bellatrix said in a low dangerous tone.

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” Hermione whispered the thing she hadn’t even dare think.

Bellatrix looked ravenous at the uncharacteristic confession.

“Relax, Bellatrix,” Narcissa purred. “You will scare the staff. We will go directly home.”

“Its a shame I can’t have her on her desk the way she is thinking about right now,” Bellatrix said dark eyes glittering with desire and mischief.

Hermione’s entire body tensed at the realization that her thoughts were not guarded. She threw up her occulmency walls with as much power as she could muster. She felt the exit of at least one presence, but she couldn’t be entirely sure. So she started reciting arithmancy in her head to bore anyone who remained.

“There will be plenty of time for that later,” Andromeda hissed. “She bound our souls. And personally I want her to have a better title first, so I can sit on her desk while she is on her knees for me.”

Hermione coughed, trying not to choke on the bite of biscuit she had just taken. Narcissa’s hand immediately rested on the middle of her back, while Hermione attempted to recover her composure. As the blonde was the only one of the three not prodding her, she let herself lean into the comfort.

“Don’t let their enthusiasm bother you, darling. They have always been insatiable. You may be very lucky indeed if you manage to get out of bed again before New Years.”

Hermione scoffed quietly. “I don’t buy the innocent act from anyone with the last name Black. Where would you have your way with me in the Ministry?”

Narcissa preened at Hermione’s interest.

“On an evening where you were working too late, I would show up just to press you against your office window that overlooks the atrium. I’d make you watch everyone below as I made you come on my fingers,” Narcissa hissed in her ear.

Hermione struggled not to cough up her tea. She really should have expected Narcissa to be diabolical. Her stoicism was a front for an incredibly filthy mind.

“Madame Black,” the elderly wizard said addressing Bellatrix. “If you and your family are ready, please come this way.”

Hermione walked in the middle of the sisters as they crossed into a smaller but more formal room.

“If the head of house would please come right over here,” he said gently.

Bellatrix walked to side looking remarkably regal.

“Are you here to claim a new member of your clan?”

“I am.”

“By which means?”

“Soul bond.”

“Congratulations, Madame Black. I am honored to assist you,” he said sounding quite awed. “What proof do you bring of the bond? A demonstration would be acceptable.”

Hermione’s hand immediately clasped around Narcissa’s wand hand as she felt the blonde drawing up her magic. She held her tightly and leaned into her lightly.

“That will not be necessary,” Bellatrix growled. “We offer proof of her ability to unlock our family’s ministry safe via bloodward.”

“Very well,” he said seeming rather disappointed. “If you will all come this way, please.”

Hermione slid her arm into Narcissa’s, both wanting the closeness and hoping they might be able to get out of the ministry without violence. She was shaken by the look alone in Bellatrix’s eyes and was happy when Andromeda went directly to her side. They wove through narrow corridors, which seemed far longer than should be possible within the Ministry. They stopped in front of a small door with the Black crest.

“Madame Black,” the old wizard challenged.

“Hermione, love,” Bellatrix said reaching out her hand.

Hermione went to her side without a thought, offering her hand. She let her palm be cradled and did her best to relax into it. She didn’t flinch when the dark witch pulled a dagger and pricked her index finger.

“Unlock the ward,” Bellatrix whispered seductively releasing her hand.

Hermione pressed her hand with blood trickling down flat against the door. When the stones began to move beneath her hands she drew back watching in awe. The safe contained what appeared to be old scrolls and glowing prophecies.

“Very good,” the wizard mumbled. “We can handle the final paperwork in my office.”  
Narcissa and Andromeda walked closely with him engaging in social small talk. Hermione paused and watched Bellatrix draw her wand and reset the wards. She was delicious when performing magic.

“Careful looking at me like that, pet. My control is thin and I know you are wet and willing.”

Hermione struggled to bite back a moan. Dominant and possessive were two of her favorite traits in her lover. And Bellatrix was in fine form. She was so distracted by the attractive witch in front of her that she forgot the small wound bleeding lightly. She was watching dark hungry eyes when she left her skin knit back together. When Bellatrix lifted her finger to her mouth and sucked the remaining blood from her skin she shuddered.

The dark witch was silent on their walk back, but kept an arm slung around her shoulder keeping their bodies close together. Hermione scarcely noticed anything on the walk back. She was so overwhelmed the alternate universe she continued to inhabit with all three of the Black sisters. On particularly tight turn in the hall way, Hermione stopped dead causing Bellatrix to turn back to face her. She rarely asserted herself with Bellatrix, but she couldn’t possibly contemplate paperwork if she didn’t at least get a kiss out of the beautiful witch. Bellatrix must have anticipated what was coming, because a brief smile flickered across her lips before Hermione claimed them. The kiss was intense but short lived. Bellatrix broke away with a mischievous smirk.

“Soon. But I am not interested in demonstrating our bond for him, as I have already said.”

Hermione remained breathless as they hurried to catch up. When they did reach the rather large and overly important looking office, Hermione did not miss Narcissa’s raised eyebrow. How the blonde knew everything, she was still trying to work out. She realized that over Christmas she was going to have to insist that the sisters did a great deal more talking than fucking if she was ever going to find her equilibrium in this new world.

As she finished that thought, she looked up and met Andromeda’s eyes. She smirked as though she knew the thoughts in Hermione’s head. Once again, she was reminded of how out of her depth she was.

“Very well, Madames Black,” the wizard cleared his throat and said. “You’ve provided adequate evidence of the bond. These three parchments will move Hermione Black permanently into your family structure. She can only be removed by death or banishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix answered curtly.

“Additionally, this form will formally update her status to pureblooded. Do you understand the implications?”

“She opened the blood ward. How could anyone claim she is anything but.” 

Bellatrix sounded increasingly annoyed with his attitude.

“Yes, of course,” he coward slightly.

Hermione did her best not to gasp at the conversation. Being declared pureblooded was about as far from what was expecting out of her day as she could imagine. She had just wanted to come to work and wrap things up for the holiday. She was tempted to say such, but Andromeda pulled her gently to her side. The soft touches were both a distraction and reassurance that she would eventually get an explanation for what was happening.

“Are we finished here,” Narcissa interjected.

Bellatrix stood straight again from where she had bent to sign the papers.

“Yes. Thank you very much for your registration, Madame Black,” the wizard addressed Bellatrix.

She shrugged and turned back to her family.

“Have a Happy Christmas,” Andromeda tossed cheerfully as she steered Hermione out of the office and back into the ministry.

Once they were back into the ministry again, Hermione found herself surrounded again. Andromeda had not released her and Narcissa had taken her other arm. Whatever discretion she had been showing so far, was clearly about to be blown apart as the sisters led her towards the main atrium.

“Bella, dear,” Narcissa said cheerfully. “Amelia was kind enough to send Hermione home for the holidays early. Isn’t that nice.”

“That is news worth celebrating.” Bellatrix dropped her voice to the sexy growl she knew the young witch had little defense against.

Hermione squeaked as one of the devious witches pushed a series of rather explicit thoughts into her head. Before she could level an accusation, they were in the midst of the atrium as hundreds of her colleagues were commuting home. The witches pulled her closer, and she knew there was no missing that she belonged with them. As they reached an open floo, Bellatrix pulled her close and kissed her possessively. Hermione was certain she would have heard the gasped reaction of the crowd, but Bellatrix backed them into the flames and loudly annouced,

“Black Manor!”

Hermione backed out of the fire place immediately to put some space between herself and the alluring woman. She rounded a couch, so that she had a physical barrier at her disposal.

“Bellatrix Black,” she growled. “What the ever loving fuck was that?”

As she shouted, Narcissa and Andromeda stepped out of the flames.

“That is my _place of work_.” Hermione knew that she was getting loud, but they had been rather presumptuous.

The look on Bellatrix’s face was thunderous. But it was Narcissa who spoke.

“You summoned us with a half baked ritual, from which we would have literally perished had we been less educated on ancient magic,” the blonde hissed. “You fundamentally changed everything about four lives without a second though. Our noble house has been put in a spotlight not of our choosing.”

Narcissa was advancing with every word and Hermione could not hold her ground. She was nearly into the hallway by the end of the rant.

“You can run, but you will never escape,” Andromeda added.

The door slammed dramatically before Hermione could leave the library.

“I am your head of house,” Bellatrix said still brandishing her wand. Hermione’s wand snapped out of its holder into her waiting hand. “I did nothing that was beyond my _rights._ I am the head of the Ancient and Nobel House of Black. You are in my house. _You belong to me._ ”

Hermione was frozen, but not by magical means. She felt the call of the ancient magic in her bones. She was right. _Dammit_ _._

“Bellatrix,” she whimpered.

“You feel the need now, don’t you,” Narcissa answered for her sister. “You wanted us to fuck you in your _workplace_.”

“Narcissa,” she whined. It was clear that she had been bested and surrender was the only option.

“Surrender will only get you so far,” Andromeda said immediately. “You clearly need to be reminded about your place in this family.”

Hermione did her best not to swoon. But three slightly angry, but incredibly sexy witches were so very clearly her type. The veil had not exactly been lifted, but she did now understand that the only thing that made sense was her lovers.

Bellatrix had closed the distance and had her trapped against the door. Hermione couldn’t resist reaching out and touching her sides. She hated to admit it, but she needed a reminder of how real they were. The dark witch’s hands on the side of her face in her hair felt like heaven. The harsh kiss wasn’t exactly romantic, but Hermione was in no position to object. She reached out her magic to Narcissa and Andromeda needing them closer.

Bellatrix finally gentled her hold, but only to navigate Hermione deeper into the room where Andromeda and Narcissa were waiting. Hermione risked a glance at Andromeda, hoping she might be the most lenient. The dark eyes were colder than she was accustomed to.

“I don’t think she deserves to sit on the couch,” Andromeda hissed.

“I agree, sister,” Narcissa added. “And I don’t think she will be needing her clothing.”

Hermione gasped at the feeling of the cool wood under her feet as every stitch of clothing disappeared. She felt a hot flush bloom on her face and begin to creep down her neck.

“On your knees, girl,” Bellatrix said placing a hand on her head and pushing down gently.

Hermione allowed her knees to bend emotionally preparing for the hard cold floor. She was surprised when a soft pillow she hadn’t noticed before cushioned her.

“Doesn’t she look lovely this way,” Narcissa said as the 3 witches sat on the couch.

Bellatrix hummed running fingers through the kneeling witch’s messy curls. She leaned forward thoroughly invading Hermione’s personal space and pulling her forward between her sprawled legs. She kissed her gently.

“I want your mouth,” she mumbled as the kiss broke.

Hermione paused at the request. She was still getting used to the open desire and communication from the sisters. A soft hand stroked the side of her face.

“Lift her skirts, Hermione,” Narcissa instructed from her right side.

Hermione’s hands shook lightly as she touched the black fabric.

“Are you nervous, little witch,” Andromeda added from her left side.

“Answer her,” Bellatrix added leaning back.

“Yes and no. I want you,” she said frankly looking directly at Bellatrix. “I am not accustomed to this life yet. I feel like I hardly know anything.”

“You are a Black, now. If you follow me, you do not have to worry. I... we will always take care of you,” Bellatrix answered earnestly.

Hermione traced her fingers over the pale skin she revealed. She wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but she had deep feelings for Bellatrix. She couldn’t be certain if it was the magical bond or something else, but she wanted to treasure the witch in front of her.

“Don’t tease her too much,” Andromeda warned.

“Put your mouth on her,” Narcissa encouraged guiding her head lower.

Hermione went willingly. Breathing in the witch. Her magic and arousal invaded Hermione’s senses making her feel drunk. She pressed a wet kiss to a muscular pale inner thigh enjoying the muscle tensing under her lips. She kissed closer to Bellatrix’s center pleased with the legs opened more widely. She noticed in addition to egging her on, Narcissa and Andromeda now each had a hand on the dark witch’s knees. She wasn’t exactly restrained, but it was close enough for Hermione.

Pressing her mouth against the witch’s center, she chose to not be shy and drug her tongue purposefully through the wetness. She was pleased by the squirming her actions were coaxing from the powerful witch below her lips. She happily let Bellatrix build a rhythm against her mouth as Narcissa held her head in place and Andromeda ran her nails against her bare skin. While there were no words exchanged, Hermione felt more intimately connected to the three of them than she had been previously. It was so very easy to give into their seduction and power.

At the moment Bellatrix climaxed, Hermione shuddered in sympathy and slowed her mouth. She rested her sweaty forehead against a bare thigh. While she was witch enough to admit that the course of the day again had thrown her from her routine, it was clear that Narcissa (and perhaps the rest of the sisters) were in need of a bit of retribution... as soon as she could motivate herself to move again.  
  
  



End file.
